raymanfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:B.i.o Hero
Witaj na wiki,B.i.o Hero! Cieszę się,że stworzyłeś artykuł na tej wiki. Mam nadzieję,że zostaniesz tutaj na trochę dłużej. Powodzenia i jeszcze raz dzięki. RayLight Błagam pomóż mi! Do swoich artykułów dodawałeś grafiki które zostały zrobione w Paincie. Jak ja próbuję przesłać grafikę która została zrobiona w Paincie to mi mówi że próbowałem przesłać nielicencjonowaną grafikę i żebym spróbował ponownie. Błagam o pomoc! Kamil Trzoch 19:28, wrz 26, 2011 (UTC) No dobra. Chciałem tylko trochę zwiększyć informację o twojej serii. Kamil Trzoch Mam dla ciebie propozycje.Chcesz rozbudować swiaty z Raymana 19 bo ja nie mam czasu.OK Miki800 10:19, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) Mogę ci pomóc w robieniu twojej serii? Kamil Trzoch 13:29, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) PS Przeczytaj Cz.1 Attack of the darkness. Dobra,załatwię tą sprawę z Mikim. Widzę,że starasz się dużo robić dla tej wikii i nieźle ci to wychodzi. Postanowiłem więc uczynić cię Administratorem. RayLight Przyominam. 16:16. Kamil Trzoch 13:32, sty 27, 2012 (UTC) Słyszałes o Rayfans Wiki.To jest takie drugie Rayman Fanon Wiki.Założył ją portalus. Miki800 Ja ci tylko to proponowałem. Miki800 Siemka otóż na Rayman Wiki gdy wyjde z tej strony.Cos mnie wylogowuje.Mam tego już po dziurki w nosie. Miki800 B.i.o odblokuj mnie na Rayman Wiki.Kamil mnie zablokował na zawsze.Ja rozbudowywałem artykuły a on mnie blokuje Miki800 . Hero dzisiaj się stało cos dziwnego.Cos sprawiło że miałem twoje konto. - Miki800 . Hero ,Kamil mnie nigdynie odblokuje powiedz mu cos. Ja niechce od chodzić z Rayman Wiki. - Miki800 Dlaczego kazałes Kamilowi mnie zablokować na Rayman Wiki.To zemsta za ten artykuł. - 83.19.87.106 Odblokowałem go. Napisałeś mi na dyskusji że cie okłamałem. Nie pamiętam żebym to robił więc może się pomyliłeś. Możesz podać przykład? Kamil Trzoch 13:17, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Dobra. Postaram się nie spóźnić. Kamil Trzoch 14:16, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Może być 12:00? Akurat o 11:00 mnie nie będzie. Kamil Trzoch 14:58, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Skoro ci wszystko jedno jaka godzina to omówmy się na 12:30 dobra? Kamil Trzoch 20:20, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Oto umiejętności Magnetic Raymana o które prosiłeś. Tylko nie rozumiem co to jest ten rzut, Atak rzutem itp. Magnetic Rayman. Umiejętności: Metalowe Kolce, Metalowe Blachy, Miotacz Elektryczności, Laser Protonowy. Styl Walki: Taj Jitsu. Styl z bronią: Sztylet Energetyczny. Okrzyk Bojowy: Nadszedł czas twojego końca! Ruch Kończący: Magnetyczna Pułapka. Sekwencja Klawiszy: 4x a, 2x d, 1, 2, 4, / Daleka Odległość. . Działanie: Magnetic Rayman wbija Hak w ubranie przeciwnika a następnie podnosi magnetyzmem Hak razem z przeciwnikiem i rzuca nim o ścianę. Kamil Trzoch 15:55, lut 16, 2012 (UTC) Nazwa rzutu to: Stalowy Wybuch. Kamil Trzoch 18:21, lut 16, 2012 (UTC) Zamierzam zacząć pisać nowe opowieści. Oto logo reklamujące: Kamil Trzoch 08:00, mar 28, 2012 (UTC)thumb|322px Masz wandala na wiki który niszczy artykkuły,pisze przekleństwa.Mocher z nim walczy i wygrywa. Umarlak Hero czy miał bym szanse zostać adminem na Rayman Wiki. Umarlak. B.i.o Hero czy mógłyb być adminem Rayman wiki. Umarlak. Hero słuchaj mi się zepsóła tablica wiadomości i mogę tylko kożystać z dyskusji. Umarlak Hero odblokuj Portalusa za miesiąc bez rzadnych praw administratorskich Umarlak. Podobno lubisz Minecrafta. Ja też. :) Kamil Trzoch 13:35, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, że mnie zbanowałeś. Jestem debilem nieogarniętym. Szkoda, że nie znamy się w realu, bo mógłbyś mi solidnie przywalić i nauczyć szacunku do innych ludzi. Mam nadzieję, że to czytasz. Koniec ze mną. Rozumiem. Sam sobie zasłużyłem. Zacząłem chwilowo udawać Portalusa, a Ty wziąłeś to na serio. Przykro mi, że jestem takim deklem. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś znów się spotkamy, a ja dostanę za swoje. Teraz pozostaje mi tylko powiedzieć jedno- żegnaj. Żegnaj na zawsze. Będzie mi Cię brakowało. W sumie gdybym był na Twoim miejscu też bym tak postąpił. Niestety, czasu nie cofniesz. Dobrze postąpiłeś, Portalus był lepszym adminem ode mnie. Nie musisz odpisywać. Żegnaj Grzegorz, mimo wszystko wciąż myślę, że jesteś spoko. CzerwonyTeges (dyskusja) 17:40, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Hero, pamiętam to wszystko. Pamiętam jak się kumplowaliśmy. Niestety zaryzykowałem i nie chciałem przeprosić, do tego jeszcze zacząłem udawać Portalusa, ale niestety tak beznadziejnie, że wziąłeś to na serio. Posłuchaj, moje jedyne życzenia teraz to mieć w przyszłości dobrą pracę, żonę, rodzinę, i pogodzić się ze wszystkimi - m.in. z Tobą i Haxorem. Byłem egoistą. Wiem. Niestety jestem już taki, ale staram się to zmienić. Uświadomiłeś mi, że władza nie jest czymś ważnym. Nauczyłeś mnie czegoś ważnego. Bardzo Tobie za to dziękuję. Niestety nigdy nie będę miał szans się odwdzięczyć. CzerwonyTeges (dyskusja) 17:52, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Uświadomiłeś mi jedną rzecz. Jestem ciulem, którego nikt nie lubi i nie chce znać. Odmieniłeś mi życie. Dzieki Tobie postanowiłem popełnić samobójstwo. Nikt mnie nie lubił, myślałem o tym od dawna. Teraz jednak mnie przełamałeś. Przepraszam z całego serca za tą awanturę. CzerwonyTeges (dyskusja) 17:58, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) B.i.o Hero, geniuszu, czy Ty nie rozumiesz, że to nie było na serio??? Pisaliśmy tak, bo niestety myślałem, że to tak jak wtedy gdy pisaliśmy trollowatym pismem! Gdybym rzeczywiście nie używał ani 1/10 rozumu, nie używał nigdy mózgu i byłym durnym 12-latkiem, któremu władza uderzyła do głowy, z umysłem 9-latka - Czy bym Cię odbanował po pięciu minutach? Nie! Ja Ciebie odblokowałem po chwili i chciałem już pisać na skype, że to nie było na serio, ale Ty to na serio wziąłeś! Naprawdę to dziwne. Czy nie pomyślałeś, że Portalus może wywyinąć ten sam numer co ja udawałem, czyli że Cię zablokuje na zawsze i się zemści, po czym skopiuje wszystko na swoją kopię wiki??? Oczywiście powiesz, że zachowywałem się debilnie i w ogóle, ale ja nie mogłem przez to spać przez całą noc! Błagam odbanuj mnie, poza tym ja nie jestem Niemą, wymyśliłem to sobie, dla śmiechu, ale Ty pewnie powiesz, że nie było Ci do śmiechu, i że to było idiotyczne itp. , ale błagam Cię, odbanuj mnie!!! CzerwonyTeges (dyskusja) 06:07, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Czy mogę wykorzystać Alter-Raymana w ukrytym pomieszczeniu bonusowym w mojej grze Rayman: Padaczka Murphiego jako posąg w jednym z poziomów? Pozdrawiam, CzerwonyTeges (dyskusja) 21:43, wrz 8, 2012 (UTC) Cześć Hero, czy pasuje Ci taki opis Imperatora Firelessa? Historia Imperatora Firelessa Imperator Fireless urodził się w nieznanej wsi. Był spokojnym osobnikiem rasy Raymana. Pracował tak jak większość mieszkańców jako rolnik. Nie wiemy o nim zbyt wiele. Wiemy natomiast, że niesłusznie został osądzony o morderstwo sławnego poety. Fireless został wygnany. Jego stosunek do świata i cały światopogląd zmieniły się diametralnie. Postanowił się zemścić. Wędrując po świecie, a także po wielu wymiarach (nie wiemy dokładnie w jaki sposób się tam dostawał) odnalazł Cesartwo Antolipokańskie. W cesarstwie rządził cesarz Norman Sprawiedliwy. Żył on w Świątyni Prabogów. Był bardzo dobry dla swoich podwładnych. Jego armia była bardzo silna i zgrana. Fireless chciał zdobyć pracę u cesarza. Zaczął szkolenie. Był dobrym wojownikiem, bezlitosnym. Został Imperatorem. Wszyscy w Cesarstwie się go bali. Pewnego dnia na Cesarstwo Antolipokańskie najechali Robo-piraci. Wszyscy podwładni cesarza zginęli. Wszyscy, oprócz Firelessa. Imperator zniszczył z impetem najeźdźców. Cesarz był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Okres najazdu i pokonania Robo-piratów jest nazywany Powstaniem Antolipokańskim. Mieszkańcy, którzy przeżyli zostali szkoleni na wojowników. Większość z nich miała dobre umiejętności. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Po kilku latach na cesarstwo najechały Mroklumy. Świątynia była oblężona. Ostatnie bataliony wojowników próbowały uratować sytuację i obronić gabinet cesarza. W gabinecie, Norman Sprawiedliwy wraz z Imperatorem Firelessem obmyślali strategię obrony i ustawienia specjalistów do spraw walki. Niestety większość z nich zginęła. Nie dali rady. Firelessowi całe życie przemknęło przed oczami. Był w depresji. Przypomniał sobie jak został niesłusznie wygnany. Był uważany za wieśniaka, który zabił zdolnego poetę z zazdrości i braku szacunku. Pomyślał, że może to odmienić, gdy zostanie cesarzem. Pamiętał jak cesarz mówił, że on sam zostanie właścicielem cesarstwa jeśli Norman zginie. Pomyślał, że w tej sytuacji może to zrobić w pewien niezbyt dobry, ale korzystny sposób. Mieszkańcy pomyślą, że to Mroklumy zabiły cesarza, a Fireless walczył z nim ramię w ramię. Jeśli Fireless będzie udawał, że umiera mieszkańcy pomyślą, że razem z cesarzem zostali ciężko pobici przez Mroklumy. Wtedy Fireless zostanie cesarzem. Ci którzy mieli go gdzieś, będą się przed nim kłaniać. Imperator nie miał nic do stracenia. Ciężko zbił i oszołomił cesarza Normana Sprawiedliwego. Cesarz leżał na ziemi. Gdy Fireless chciał mu wbić w serce ostrze, do gabinetu dostały się Mroklumy. Fireless odszedł od cesarza i zamordował Mroklumy. Cała świątynia cesarska była w krwi. Wszędzie były trupy. Na zewnątrz wszyscy panikowali. W świątyni nikt nie żył. Oprócz Firelessa. I Normana. Imperator chwycił za ostrze. Żądny władzy Fireless chciał wykończyć ledwo oddychającego cesarza, i sam nim zostać. W ostatniej chwili pomyślał, że nie jest aż tak okrutny. Wyleczył Normana. Wtem Norman zaatakował Firelessa. Chciał się zemścić na nim. Cesarz użył swojej mocy i strzelił z całej siły w Firelessa. Jednak on przechwycił moc. Utrzymał ją. Nagle do gabinetu wszedł Nathan. Miał wielką ranę na nodze. Nathan naparł na Imperatora. Nathan krzyknął: "Zemsta!". (Później wytłumaczę o co chodzi) Imperator wycelował mocą w Nathana. Nathan zrobił salto. Złoże energii trafiło jednak w ścianę. Zdziwiony Imperator spojrzał dziurę w ścianie. W tym momencie Norman Sprawiedliwy zaczął dusić Firelessa zza jego pleców. Fireless jednak wyrwał się z uścisku i uciekł. Cesarz podziękował Nathanowi za ocalenie mu życia. Podarował mu klejnot cesarski w podzięce. Wiemy, że Fireless stał się strasznie zły. Był zdenerwowany na cały świat. Wiemy, że został władcą Zaświata. Stworzył Kenjiego. Kenji odmówił wykonania jego rozkazu i został wygnany do Piekła. Wiemy, że Fireless zdobył wszystkie sekindy i zawładnął wymiarami. Gdy Alter-Rayman, Zeroman, Magnetic Rayman i Rayman dotarli do jego zamku i dostali się na arenę walczyli z jego najlepszym zabójcą- Deszczem, i najlepszym magiem- Soulstealerem. Zostali oni pokonani, a sam Fireless zabity przez Alter-Raymana. Spalił mu duszę. Zginął. Wtedy pojawił się Yamatsu i wszystkim pogratulował. Kenji zyskał jego szacunek ponieważ sprzeciwił się Imperatorowi. Yamatsu pogratulował szczególnie Alterowi, który mimo że jest zły, ma w duszy jeszcze cząstkę dobra. Dzięki piątce dzielnych wojowników wszystkie wymiary, a także Zaświat, zostały wyzwolone. Pozdrawiam, CzerwonyTeges (dyskusja) 13:12, wrz 14, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, wiem, rozpisałem się :D Ale spoko, fajnie że pasuje. Niedługo rozpocznę pisanie mojej powieści, mam już jakieś tam kawałki scenariusza, ułożę je w jakąś całość i mam nadzieję, że będzie gites :) Wiem, że możesz nie mieć czasu i chęci, ale gdybyś chciał to możesz dawać mi wskazówki na scenariusz. Zostanie wymyślone parę nowych postaci i będziesz jedyną osobą, która będzie mogła je wykorzystywać. Daję Tobie moje pozwolenie, jeśli spodoba Ci się jakaś z postaci to śmiało możesz ją wykorzystać i rozszerzać życiorys. Kurde, znowu się rozpisałem, CzerwonyTeges (dyskusja) 08:05, wrz 15, 2012 (UTC) Hej, widziałeś już oje 3 rozdziały? A, i włącz skype. Pozdrawiam, CzerwonyTeges (dyskusja) 14:08, wrz 17, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy bedzie vlog. Drogi B.i.o Hero Bardzo cię proszę o to bym został adminem naszej kochanej strony Rayman Wiki. Kocham tą stronę, bez niej bym z nudów umarł. Jeśli mógłbyś mnie uczynić adminem, to byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny. Bym zawsze dbał o naszą Wikię.--25kubalok (dyskusja) 19:23, lis 4, 2012 (UTC) Niby ja się opierdzielam? Przecież codziennie wchodzę na Wikię i sprawdzam co się dzieje! Witam nowych użytkowników i im pomagam, usuwam fałszywe informacje i wiele więcej! Jak ktoś się opierdziela, to chyba tylko Mocher, który nie wchodzi od jakiegoś miesiąca. Daj Kubie adma i zabierz Mocherowi, bo Mocher i tak nie wchodzi. CzerwonyTeges (dyskusja) 15:53, lis 5, 2012 (UTC) To jak? Mógłbym zostać adminem?--25kubalok (dyskusja) 16:11, lis 5, 2012 (UTC) Jezu, ale jestem szczęśliwy! :D Dzięki Ci bardzo B.i.o Hero ty na prawdę jesteś Bohaterem!--25kubalok (dyskusja) 13:48, lis 6, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy zaczniesz pisać powieść? A, i sprawdź aktywność na RW, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu co napisałem. CzerwonyTeges (dyskusja) 13:37, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Jasne, byle by nie zginął. Ray Light Hero mam prośbe może byś mi pomógł w tworzeniu mojego komiksu będziesz tworzyłwiększość rozdziałów ja już zaczołem używać interpunkcji zgodzisz sie będziesz najważniejszym twórcom - BrunoTomek A no to jak dokończysz to pomyślimy - BrunoTomek o chej B.I.O.HERO co słychać ?